


Breath Into Me

by SaraSamslave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSamslave/pseuds/SaraSamslave
Relationships: Tyler Hoechlin/Dylan O'Brien
Kudos: 9





	Breath Into Me

Tyler opened the door to the apartment and wrinkled his nose. The smell of weed was pungent. He knew Dylan was home. He hadn't had a set call that day and had obviously been enjoying his day off.   
Tyler rounded the corner into the living room and stopped.  
Dylan was sitting on the couch. He was wearing black sweats and a Mets t-shirt. His head back against the back of said couch. 

Tyler smiles and rolls his eyes, as he passed by.  
"Want some?" Dylan asked suddenly, reaching out towards him, joint between his long fingers  
"No thanks"  
"Come on! It's good. I wanna try something"  
Tyler sighs. 'Wanna try something' was never good. But Tyler couldn't seem to be able say no to Dylan. He ploped down next to him  
They were sitting so close, they were shoulder to hip to thigh.  
Dylan lifted his head up and off the back of the couch and smiled   
"Ever try shotgunning?" He asked   
Tyler shook his head. He had never tried it, but has seen it done. Dylan and Posey had done it at a house party a few months prior. Colton had dared them, and they were never the type of turn down a dare from anyone   
"Well you're trying it now"   
Tyler smiled. Dylan was so close he could count the moles on his face, his eyes were bright  
"I'm going to exhale, you're going to inhale, yeah?"  
Tyler nodded. He watched as Dylan inhaled from the joint, and winked, motioning for Tyler to come closer. Tyler leaned in, and opened his mouth slightly.  
Dylan tapped his thigh gently and started to softly blow the smoke into Tyler's mouth. He inhaled as much as he could and pulled back. After a few moments he blew out the smoke and leaned his head back. Even he had to admit, it really was good weed.  
"Again?"Dylan asked softly  
Tyler nodded.

Dylan inhaled, and Tyler leaned in. He was surprised when Dylan leaned in even closer than the last time. Their lips were almost touching when Dylan, tapped his thigh and exhaled. Tyler inhaled again, taking as much as he could. This time neither of them pulled back. Tyler blew out the smoke and leaned forward slightly, as Dylan did the same. Their lips met in the middle, in a soft kiss.  
They both jumped apart when the door to the apartment slammed opened.  
"Dude! Are you smoking weed without me?!" Posey exclaimed entering the living room.  
He frowned and looked at Dylan and Tyler  
"What are you guys doing?" He asked  
"Weed bro. What are you doing?" Dylan answered casually.  
Tyler snorted, nodded quickly at Dylan and stood up. He went into his room and leaned back against the door   
What the hell had just happened? 

Eventually, it became a regular thing for Dylan and Tyler. If they both worked late and ended at the same time, they would drive back to the apartment and share a joint  
Tyler would stay up late waiting for Dylan to get home and vice versa.  
One evening, Tyler came home to the apartment, and there was Dylan, on the couch waiting.  
But this time, he was only wearing his Batman boxers and a tank top

Tyler stared. Sure he had seen Dylan in his underwear before, they lived together for god sake, but this was different in some way. More personal. Dylan bare chest was glistening, sweaty from the heat in the small apartment, a welcome change from the cold outside. 

"Hey" Dylan smiled widely. "Wanna join me?"  
Tyler snorted. The joint in Dylan's hand was fresh and newly rolled. The younger man had waited for him to get home.  
"Come here" Dylan exclaimed, reaching up. He grabbed Tyler by the hem of his shirt and pulled him onto towards the couch. He landed on Dylan, who laughed  
Tyler smirked and pushed himself into his knees, Dylan's legs between them  
Dylan smiled and put his left hand on Tyler's thigh. He started gently moving his hand up and down. Tyler moaned quietly and leaned forward, his face ending up by Dylan's neck. He inhaled. Dylan smelled like  
sweat, set makeup and weed.  
"Come here" Dylan said quietly.  
Tyler watched as he took a drag of the large joint, he leaned forward into Tyler's person space and gently tapped his thigh.  
Tyler opened his mouth, and inhaled the smoke Dylan blew his way, his hand still high on Tyler's thigh, not moving  
Tyler huffed a laugh and moved up on Dylan's lap. He was sitting on his thighs now, his hands gripping the back of the couch  
"I want..." he started. Shit! He hadn't wanted to speak outloud   
"What? What do you want" Dylan asked sitting up. They were now almost chest to chest. Inches separated them.   
Dylan's hand started moving again, up towards Tyler's cock, stopping only inches away, and then slowly going back down towards his knee.   
Dylan's nose ran up Tyler's neck, and under his chin  
"What do you want Tyler?" He asked   
Tyler moaned quietly as Dylan's tongue made contact with the sensitive spot by his jawline.  
"I want...I want you" Tyler moaned as Dylan's licked and lightly sucked on his neck  
"You do, do you? How do you want me?" Dylan asked, taking a hit from the joint in his hand  
Tyler groaned and grabbed the joint away from Dylan. He took a pull and tossed his head back, inhaling and exhaling slowly   
He leaned forward, grabbed Dylan's head and pulled it towards him. Their lips met in the middle.  
The kiss was rough and rushed, and everything Tyler wanted  
Tyler pulled away and took another pull from the joint.  
He looked at Dylan  
The younger man's eyes were blown wide, probably due to the weed, but maybe not, now that Tyler thought about it. Dylan's face and chest were red. Before Tyler could say anything, Dylan reached over and took the joint. He inhaled deeply, and let the smoke blow out of his mouth gently.  
Tyler swallowed. He was still sitting on Dylan's lap, he moved his hips forward slightly and felt Dylan's cock through his boxers. Dylan as as hard as he was. They passed the joint back and forth until it was done.  
Dylan put the roach in an ashtray by the couch.  
He grabbed the front of Tyler's shirt and pulled him down, locking their lips together again.  
This time through, when Dylan's hands came up, he unbuckled Tyler's jeans.  
Tyler pulled away and rested his head on Dylan's shoulder  
"Do you want this?" He asked  
Dylan turned his head and kissed Tyler head  
"Since the first time I saw you"  
Tyler groaned again, and lightly pushed Dylan's head back. He kissed the mole under the other man's ear, smiling as Dylan gasped quietly   
Tyler hummed and, suddenly, Dylan's hand were back on the front of his jeans. Tyler managed to pull himself away from Dylan's neck and pushed himself up on his knees, so the opening to his jeans were at eye level with Dylan.  
Dylan smiled. He pulled down Tyler's jeans as far as they would go.  
Tyler watched as Dylan pulled down his underwear, his cock popping free.  
He groaned loudly as Dylan wrapped his fingers around the shaft. Tyler looked down and his eyes locked with the younger man. He groaned as Dylan did something with his wrist.  
Tyler pulled back and sat back down on Dylan's lap. He leaned forward, kissing him.  
He brought his hand down Dylan's chest, stopping to gently squeeze a nipple, which caused the younger man to gasp. Tyler did it again, and brought his hand even lower. He palmed Dylan over his boxers, which caused the man to grunt. Tyler removed his hand and snapped the band of the boxers. He inwardly smiled as Dylan gently bit his bottom lip  
Tyler pushed his hand into Dylan's boxers and wraped his hand around his dick. Dylan gasped loudly, his head falling back. Tyler took the advantage to kiss the moles on Dylan's face. He kissed and licked the younger man's neck. It took everything he had not to suck a bruise on him. Makeup would freak, and the set would be filled with even more rumors. Most people already thought half the cast were sleeping together anyway. 

Tyler's gasped as Dylan grabbed him again, his time his hand went lower, and he started massaging Tyler's balls. Dylan smiled as he brought his hand up and ran his hand up to the tip of Tyler's cock. It was then that Tyler noticed he was closer than he had initially thought   
"Stop...dyl...you gotta-"  
Dylan stopped and brought his hands up to Tyler's hips  
"You ok?" He asked gently  
"Yeah. Just...way to close" Tyler said "and I don't think the couch is the best place for this"  
"Bed?" Dylan asked  
"Yeah" Tyler swung his leg over Dylan and stood up. He reached down and pulled Dylan up and towards him   
"Your room" the younger man laughed  
Tyler nodded. Dylan took his hand and pulled him down the short hallway.  
He stopped, turned around and pushed Tyler against the wall, kissing him quickly Tyler smacked Dylan's ass and pushed him into his bedroom. He slammed the door behind them.   
Suddenly he was pushed against the door  
"Off" Dylan said, grabbing the hem of Tyler's t-shirt and pulling it up. He raised his arms as the shirt was pulled over his head and tossed somewhere in the large bedroom.  
Tyler grabbed Dylan by the waist and lead him to the bed, he pushed him down and crawled up so that he was lying on the younger man.  
"Dude, you're fucking heavy" Dylan laughed  
"Fuck you" Tyler laughed himself  
"I wish you would"  
Tyler rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Dylan again.  
"Stay there" He said   
"Where am I going to go?" Dylan asked

Tyler hurried into his private bathroom and opened the cabinet. He pulled out lube and a condom.  
He removed his pants, tossing them in the laundry basket and keeping his boxer briefs on. Dylan could remove those himself.  
He stepped out of the bathroom and his brain stalled. Dylan had taken his own boxers off and was kneeling on the bed. His cock, larger than Tyler thought, was erect. Tyler felt his mouth water.  
When he took a step towards the bed, Dylan shuffled forward. They met in the middle. Tyler standing, Dylan kneeling in front of him.  
Suddenly it was to much. Was he really doing this? Fucking Dylan? They had just met a few months prior. What happened if the relationship between the two of them went south? What if Tyler was bad in bed?   
Dylan must have noticed his apprehension, because he shuffled closer   
"Tyler? You ok?" Dylan asked gently, his eyes filled with worry "We don't have to do this if you don't want to"  
"No, I want to" Tyler shook his head  
"Are you sure? We can stop, just say the word" Dylan said, bringing his hands up and cupping Tyler's face.  
Tyler leaned into the touch, and shook his head  
"I want to do this. I'm sure"  
Dylan nodded and kissed him  
"Have you...you know...ever been with another guy?"  
Tyler nodded, he had been with a male member of the crew on the set a few weeks before.   
"You?" He asked  
Dylan nodded "Just once"  
Tyler watched as Dylan kissed down his chest, stopping to lick a nipple and preceding downwards.  
Dylan smirked when he saw the black underarmor underwear. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled  
down, freeing Tyler's cock.  
Tyler kicked the underwear off, kicking them away.  
Dylan shuffled closer, he was on his hands and knees, eye level with Tyler dick. He leaned forward and licked the tip  
"Oh god!" Tyler started   
"Dylan is fine"  
Tyler rolled his eyes. He was about to say something back when Dylan's mouth was on him again.  
Tyler struggled to retain his balance. Dylan's mouth was hot and wet. His tongue was on the underside of Tyler's cock. His one hand was playing with Tyler's balls, the other was pumping him.  
Tyler groaned loudly.  
Dylan hummed loudly, the vibrations went straight to his toes.  
He tapped Dylan's head gently and the younger man pulled away. His lips swollen and red.  
"Good?"Dylan asked  
"Very, I just, if you keep doing that, I'm going to fall over"   
Dylan laughed "Well, let's change that"  
Tyler laughed as Dylan flipped onto his back and shuffled himself backwards until he was leaning against the headboard. Tyler didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful in his life.  
Dylan had moles and freckles down the front of his chest, arms and legs. And Tyler wanted to kiss every one of them.  
"What?" Dylan asked, almost shyly  
"Just looking"  
"Less eye sex, more real sex!" Dylan said  
"You're an idiot" Tyler smiled  
"Oh well, if you are going to insult me-"  
"I'll make it up to you" Tyler said, crawling forward  
"Oh really? And how do you propose to do-shit!"  
Tyler had grabbed Dylan's cock and started gently pumping it  
"How's this for an apology?" he asked  
"G...god yeah"  
Tyler swallowed, he bent down and wrapped his lips around Dylan's cock. "Holy fuck!" Dylan cried out. His hips bucked up, causing Tyler to gag slightly.  
"Sorry" Dylan gasped  
Tyler shrugged as best as he could. He didn't actually mind as much as he thought he would.   
The younger man groaned again, as Tyler swirled his tongue around Dylan's member. Tyler brought his hand up and slowly started to circle Dylan's hole  
"Fuck!" Dylan's his bucked up again, this time Tyler was ready. He managed to open his throat and started to breath through his nose.   
Tyler pushed into him slightly, with no lube yet, he didn't want to hurt Dylan before they got started. Tyler could feel Dylan's back arch, and his breathing quickened.  
"Ty...oh god. Stop!"  
Tyler pulled away and crawled up, until he was face to face with Dylan.  
"Sorry, just, that was amazing...I...I need a second, or this is going to be over way to fast"   
Tyler kissed the younger man, he kissed down this neck, and started kissing the little moles that littered his chest. He stopped at the one above his nipple and kissed it. He licked next to it and start sucking lightly. Dylan moaned softly.  
"Come here" Dylan said gently, and when they were eye level again, he nodded.  
"I'm ready, I need you in me"  
"How romantic" Tyler teased "Roll over"  
"I kind of...want to see you" Dylan replied  
"You will, this just seems easier to get you ready"  
Dylan nodded and rolled over onto his stomach. Tyler reached over him to get the lube and condom. He pulled over a  
pillow and put it under Dylan's hips  
He squirted a large amount of lube on his fingers.  
"Ready?" He asked  
"Oh my god Tyler just-ah cold! Oh god!"  
Tyler had gently inserted his index finger into Dylan. God he was tight.  
He pulled his finger out slightly, and pushed it back inside Dylan, who moaned quietly into his arms. Tyler rotated his hand, added more lube and added a second finger. 

Dylan started moaning louder, and started to push his hips back, his legs spreading farther apart.  
By the time Tyler added a third finger, Dylan was babbling  
"Oh god! I need you inside me, like right now! Ah! That...do that again!"  
"What?" Tyler curled his fingers and watched as Dylan's hips came off the pillow  
"Tyler, please"  
"Flip" Tyler said gently. Dylan moaned and rolled over. He moved the pillow off the bed, and lay down onto his back. His legs spread and bent at the knees  
Tyler rolles the condom on, pumped himself a few times, added more lube and positioned himself at Dylan's opening  
"Ready?" He asked  
Dylan swallowed and nodded  
Tyler grabbed Dylan's hips, lifted them a bit more and started to push inside.  
"Oh God-ah!" Dylan cried out, his hands coming up and grasping Tyler by the shoulders  
Tyler leaned forward, and kissed Dylan, when he was fully inside the younger man he moaned loudly. Dylan was hot and tight around him. He slowly started to pull back  
"Wait, wait. Hang on" Dylan groaned  
Tyler nodded and started nibbling down Dylan's neck, kissing the mole by the other man's ear  
"Ok, yeah. You can move..slowly"   
Tyler knew he wasn't going to last incredibly long. He pulled out and push back in slowly.  
"Yeah, keep going" Dylan moaned. His hands went to the back of Tyler's head and he pulled him down, their lips meeting. They kissed gently as Tyler started to pick up a bit of speed, his hips snapping back and forth into the younger man.  
Dylan moaned loudly under him.   
Tyler felt Dylan lock his thighs against his hips and flipped them, so that Dylan was on top.  
Both men groaned as the flip caused Tyler's cock to shift, and slide almost completely out of Dylan.  
Tyler moaned as the younger man, brought himself down, fully seating himself on Tyler in one go.  
He reached up and grabbed Dylas's cock and started pumping it.  
"Oh shit!"   
Dylan leaned back, his hands on Tyler's thighs and started moving up and down, and rotating his hips  
Tyler watched as Dylan tossed his head back, his neck was to much. He sat up, his one hand still on Dylan's dick, the other wrapped around the younger man's shoulders and pulled him closer  
Tyler nibbled and sucked on Dylan's neck, makeup and rumors be damned.   
Dylan was riding him, it took everything for Tyler not to come when Dylan 's spread his legs farther open and started riding him faster   
Tyler lay back down and grabbed the younger man's hips, slowing him down   
"I...I want to try something...god!"  
Tyler managed to shift his angle and Dylan gasped loudly, as Tyler pushed into him.  
"Oh...keep doing...that!"  
It didn't take long after that for Dylan to cry out  
"I"m....I'm gonna..."  
"Do it. I want to see you"  
"Oh shit!" Dylan cried out, his cum spurting out on Tyler's hand and chest.  
Tyler groaned as Dylan's orgasm caused him to clench around him, a few thrusts more and he was coming himself.  
Dylan fell forward, his face landing by Tyler's neck. Dylan kissed and nibbled few times  
"You have to move" Tyler said, he didn't want to, but he was still inside Dylan and he needed to clean himself off.  
"No. You're to comfy" Dylan mumbled into his neck   
"Come on" Tyler gently pushed Dylan off of him, the younger man hissing when Tyler's dick pulled out  
"Sorry" Tyler said gently  
He went into the bathroom, grabbed a cloth and cleaned himself quickly. He removed the condom and tossed it into the waste basket  
He ran the cloth under hot water and went back into the bedroom.  
Dylan had moved under the blankets. His eyes were open and he was looking at Tyler  
Tyler smiled, walked over and lowered the blanket, uncovering Dylan's naked body. He ran the warm cloth over the younger man's cock, lower back and ass. He lightly smacked it, causing Dylan to laugh  
"If you want another round you'll have to wait a minute"  
Tyler laughed himself. He wanted everything Dylan would give him. He tossed the cloth towards the bathroom and crawled under the blankets. Dylan shuffled over and wraped his arm around Tyler's midsection and kissed him softly. Kissed Dylan back and pushed himself closer. He sighed happily, kissed Dylan's forehead


End file.
